


Defiance

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: Hux Needs A Hug [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Enric Pryde, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Enric Pryde is Not Nice, Hurt Armitage Hux, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, though there's no guarantee of comfort yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: How the mighty fall.Sequel to 'Submission'
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, kinda Armitage Hux/Pryde
Series: Hux Needs A Hug [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1120143
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Though not all relevant for this first chapter, those tags are there for a reason, please heed them. If I've missed anything, please let me know so I can add it.
> 
> I'm not 100% awake right now, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes I haven't spotted to correct.

Hux lay on his side in the centre of the bed, curled up and staring blankly at the wall.

Tears rolled slowly down his cheeks.

“You’ll follow Pryde’s orders while I'm gone,” Ren said, fastening his trousers as he emerged from the ‘fresher.

“Yes, alpha.”

Kneeling on the side of the bed, Ren wrapped a hand around Hux’s throat, using the hold to tip the omega’s face towards his own.

“Don’t do anything stupid while I'm gone, I’ll know if you do,” he growled softly.

“Yes, alpha.”

“I mean it, omega,” releasing Hux’s throat, Ren’s hand travelled down the pale, bruised torso, knocking aside the scraped knees, to rest on the barely there curve of his belly. “You do anything to harm this child, and I’ll make you wish your whore mother had tossed you into the unforgiving waves of Arkanis’s seas.”

“Yes, alpha.”

“Good. Now get up and get dressed. It’d be rude not to see your alpha off.”

-x-

The walk to the hanger was not a pleasant one.

The _Steadfast_ was not his ship.

The people they passed were not his crew.

Hux had no friends here, no support, no safety.

His pregnancy left him feeling vulnerable, the various hormones flooding his body making him crave family and the familiarity of home.

The _Steadfast_ and her crew were certainly not that.

It left him unsettled and clinging to the only constant in his life.

A thing Ren clearly knew would happen, since he moved them to the _Steadfast_ within the week of them discovering the pregnancy.

Ren wanted him off-balance.

He wanted his omega to rely on no one but his alpha.

It was just another way to break him, and Hux was ashamed to admit it was working.

He clutched desperately at Ren when he was dragged into a bruising, claiming kiss in the hanger. As much as he hated him, Hux didn’t want his alpha to go.

He stumbled when Ren abruptly pulled away from him and marched onto his ship.

Hux clasped his hands behind his back, forcing his body into its old posture of authority in a futile attempt to hide the tremble taking over his muscles as he watched his alpha leave him behind.

“The Supreme Leader’s very own omega placed under my command,” Hux fought the shiver of disgust that crawled over his skin at the words suddenly breathed into his ear. Pryde had moved close enough that he could feel the old Imperial alpha’s heat radiating against his back, even through the layers of their uniforms. “How well do you follow orders, little Armitage?”

“Well enough, sir,” Hux answered through gritted teeth, trying to take a step away from the Allegiant General, only to have a gloved hand clasp his hip and yank him back against Pryde’s body.

“What if I ordered you to your knees, omega? I’m sure those lips of yours would look very pretty wrapped around my cock.”

“I’m sure my alpha would think differently.”

“You seem to be under the false assumption he hasn’t already given me permission,” Pryde bared his teeth in a parody of a smile, lips brushing Hux’s ear. “After all, I deserve _something_ for caring for Brendol’s bastard whelp.”

Eyes fixed on the dark expanse of space his alpha had disappeared into, Hux tried to ignore the obvious hardness being rubbed against his tender backside. “My alpha doesn’t share, sir.”

Pryde chuckled, a dark sound that sent ice skittering through Hux’s veins. “Your alpha isn’t here, little omega, and you’re mine to command as I see fit until he returns.” That cold laughter slithered over him once more. “ _If_ he returns.”

Denial burned through Hux, giving him the strength to tear away from Pryde’s grasp, and bare his teeth at the older officer. “My alpha _will_ return, and he won’t take kindly to your insinuations of any form of claim over me.”

“My my,” Pryde tutted, reaching out to grasp Hux’s chin in a bruising grip. “Such a _fearsome_ display the little omega is giving. But remember whose ship you're on, whelp, before you bare those teeth at me again.” Hux’s hand snapped out to grab Pryde’s wrist when a hand suddenly settled on Hux’s belly, “We wouldn’t want anything _bad_ to happen now, would we?”

“No, sir.”

“Good,” Pryde smiled, releasing Hux’s chin to pat his cheek. “I’m glad we understand one another.”

Hux merely nodded, arms moving to wrap protectively around his middle when Pryde turned on his heel and marched smartly from the hanger. Leaving Hux standing alone, and so very vulnerable.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally saw The Last Skywalker and it sparked a need in me to write more of this 'verse. Why my brain insisted it involve Pryde in such a way I don't know, especially since Richard E. Grant, for some unfathomable reason, has terrified me ever since I was a child. I don't know why, I just know he unnerves me.   
> Anywho, work and tinkering with original fiction means I don't know when I'll be able to get the next part of this up, but I'm hoping it won't be long, especially as I'm rediscovering how prettily Hux breaks.


End file.
